Wire connectors are known which interconnect a pair of uninsulated wire conductors for grounding of electrically powered apparatus. A conductive insert is wedged into a C-shaped member, compressing the wires between ear sections of the C-shaped member and opposing concave surfaces of the sides of the wedge. One such connector utilizes a drive bolt which is rotated by a socket wrench for example to incrementally drive a wedge having converging sides into a C-shaped member also having converging ears until compression of the wires increases the torque necessary to rotate the drive bolt to such a level that the tool-engaged outer bolt head shears from the bolt at a frangible section, indicating that sufficient compression has been attained in the interconnection and leaving a second, inner bolt head accessible if disassembly is later required. An example of such a connector is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,600,264. One such product is sold by AMP of Canada, Ltd., Markham, Ontario, Canada under the trademark AMP WRENCH-LOK Connector.
It is desirable to provide a shear head drive bolt which assures that shearing results from achievement of the desired torque, and not from a bending moment inadvertently applied to the outer bolt head by the socket wrench during application.